


Dieb

by Leech



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Kid!Levi, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leech/pseuds/Leech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi receives a hat from a stranger visiting underground. Kenny takes a liking to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dieb

**Author's Note:**

> Thief: a person who steals another person's property; one guilty of theft.

Levi could feel the grit between his toes, the soft dirt that shrunk beneath his heels. He liked it after it rained; the ground was left moist and it cleaned their main street when water drained from above. While glass was an issue, rain swept it further down and Levi could wander more freely. There weren’t many people out at the time, early mornings sluggish and tired particularly underground. Levi was quick to move himself to the opposite side of the road when he did spot a couple, bare feet padding in sprinkled puddles. He sniffled, bit the end of his thumb, and took to staring. They didn’t dress like Kenny did. Eyes sweeping toward the man’s pant leg, Levi observed the stark lack of stains.

They didn’t look like anyone’s clothes, really. They were from above.

Stopping in his trot, he tugged his thumb from his mouth and yanked the rough fabric of his shirt up to his nose. Levi viciously shook his head; he smelled soggy, gunmetal eyes wandering smeared grass stains. They bothered him, but Kenny said he was too small to wear anything else; it was difficult to find clothes for Levi. He hadn’t grown as much as the other boys, and they had excluded him last time he’d shown up to pad around the gutters. Levi gave a sigh, hot and frustrated even at the memory, perking when he heard tinkling.

The couple had walked into the shop two doors down. He didn’t know the name of it; Levi couldn’t read the writing on the windows. Despite that, and despite knowing the owner didn’t like him, the boy scampered back across the road with little hesitance. The ruddy stones on either side of the street were hard on his feet, but Levi had learned not to walk in the road. Kenny told him that he’d get stomped by a horse, and Levi had taken the warning to heart. He was small, after all. Levi presumed big animals just couldn’t see him from up high. Besides, horses scared him.

The storefront was dimly lit. It was the only shop that was open so early, and it smelled heavily of herbs and spices. Even as he stood on his toes, tried seeing inside through the barred windows, the scent was getting to him. His stomach gave a gravelly moan. Levi had tasted Kenny’s tea once, but the man hadn’t shared it afterward. Nose flattening against the glass, Levi waited idly as the couple spoke, laughed. The girl was pretty. Her hair was clean and her lips looked like cherries. His belly gave another pained howl.

They moved, turned toward the door and prompted Levi to back up. They seemed nice, and they must have known where to get clean shirts. Levi plodded up around the door and gripped it with wet hands, head cocked back. The man only noticed him when his knee clubbed Levi smooth to the ground.

“Oh!” the woman spoke, dark brows rising. “Oh, Henry. You crushed the poor kid, you damn—“

“I did not! Look, look.” Levi felt hands on his sides that hefted him back up and set him on his feet. “Look, she’s fine. You’re fine. Aren’t you, sweetie?” Levi visibly puffed, cheeks and ears turning molten.

“I’m not a girl!”

“Oh, shit—“

“Henry!“ Levi almost winced at the sharpness to her tone. It was a hammer driving against his skull, and by the red dusting across her neck did the boy prepare for a yell. Kenny’s throat always turned red when he was mad. It made him scared.

“I’m sorry, kid. I’m so sorry. I didn’t even see you there.” His hands were wiping some grime off his cheek, Levi’s glower burning soft.

“It’s alright. I’m not a crybaby,” he assured, watching green eyes look him over worriedly. The hand was working on a stain underneath his jaw before he leaned back, face stiff.

“Are your parents around?” Those green eyes made a sweep of the area then.

“Henry, he’s a orphan.” Levi’s shoulders squared. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut short. “No one saw. Besides, he said he’s fine.” Despite her nagging, hand reaching out to gently touch his shoulder, the man slid his hat off. “Henry—“

“Here,” he said, “don’t lose it for me, alright?” He held it out to the boy, waited for his small hands to grab on. Levi did and replied with a silent nod. The hat was light and soggy when he rubbed his thumbs over the lip. He didn’t look up as he heard them move, the woman’s voice trailing down the street. Levi was too busy inspecting the hat inside and out. It was clean and smelled of perfume. The boy pressed it under his nose to breathe it in. It smelled nice.

They lived only a few houses down, and though there were twists and turns behind shops, Levi knew the way well enough. His feet did most of the work, hands idly toying with the tag sewn inside the hat. The letters were silver and wiggly. Levi thought they looked like worms. Kenny could read it for him—if he happened to be home at the time. Usually the man was out till dark, and other days he napped at home for hours. Levi knew he worked up above, where it was louder and brighter. He didn’t like it much. He had no idea why Kenny wandered up there so frequently. It did smell nicer, though.

The door was ajar—just as Levi had left it an hour or so ago—and he pushed it open with his back. It was at least a bit warmer inside. Kenny was at the table eating something. It smelled like meat and it made Levi hungry again.

“Hey, squirt.” A hand clapped over the top of his head when he passed by, playfully rolling it. Levi pushed his bangs out of the way and behind his ear. “What’s that you got?”

“Someone gave it to me near—near the smelly shop.” There was a snort when he stuttered. Levi felt his ears go hot; Kenny always made fun of him like the other boys.

“Just gave it to you?” the man asked and pushed back from the table. “For free?”

“Uh huh.”

Kenny pursed his lips when Levi chirped, taking it out of his hands and looking it over. The boy let out a surprised growl.

“This is a nice hat,” Kenny droned, feeling Levi resting his elbows on his thigh.

“I know.” The boy watched Kenny grin at his confidence. “Give it back. I want to see it.” Levi reached out to take it, but Kenny leaned away. Blue eyes narrowed. “Kenny, give—give—“

“God _damn_ that stutter of yours,” Kenny cursed, standing and effectively knocking the boy off his thigh. “Annoys the shit out of me.”

“You’re annoying!” He turned at the shrill insult, seeing Levi with fat tears on his cheeks. His hands were balled into fists. Kenny raised an incredulous brow.

“I like this hat. It’s mine now.”

“ _It’s mine!_ ” Levi screamed. “ _My hat!_ ” The tears were snagging below his chin and dripping down the curve of his collarbone. With a thump, the boy landed on his backside, covering his face and sobbing into dirty palms. Kenny neatly stepped over him, having dealt with Levi’s tantrums before. The man wandered back down the hall to their room and shut the door behind him.

Levi stayed where he was, heels hitting the floor as he kicked. He cried as loud as he could, but Kenny didn’t come back.

* * *

“Levi.” The voice was hard and heavy, fingering his eyelids open and demanding attention. “Levi,” it repeated. There was a desk in front of him with papers scattered. He was sitting in a chair, and from the feel of how stiff his back was, he’d been there for quite some time. His hands were crossed in his lap and he raised them to brush whatever was dragging down his neck. Levi felt wetness there.

“You were starting to have a fit,” Erwin spoke from the opposite side of the desk, the black-haired man sitting up to attention as he recalled him being there before he fell asleep. Levi felt his eyelashes clumping lightly, as well as hot shame burning his ribs. Erwin looked back down at his work. His lips were thinned; he looked stressed. “I thought it would be best to wake you up.”

Levi took a second or two to let his reason soak. For a moment, he had imagined Erwin talking about his crying and kicking on the floor. The man felt small again. It made him sick.

“I see.” Levi tried casually readjusting himself in his chair. It was best to pull back together before anyone else came in. He was relieved to know only Erwin was around. A pregnant silence followed and Levi scanned the numerous papers on Erwin’s desk. He imagined how many ways he could organize them.

“You said something about a hat,” Erwin went on to add. There was a blatant edge of confusion to his teeth. It was an uncomfortable topic nonetheless, Levi standing up to go look out the window. The other knew it was a tactic. Levi needed to wipe his face off.

“Just a bad dream.” Erwin kept his eyes on the smaller’s back, the crest sewn into his jacket. It was difficult to see with only the candle on his desk lit.

The blond let off a smothered sigh. “I’m here if you need anything.”

Levi turned his head to the side some, shoving his handkerchief away. The affection in Erwin’s voice was easily picked up.

“All’s fine.” Levi let the back of his hand rest against the window. The glass was cold and refreshing, good to draw him out of those useless memories. “I’m fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have an image that the underground was a cesspool for immigrants, people who could not and did not learn the leading language of the majority. I prefer to see aboveground society as Germanic. (Wholly preference, I remind you)  
> I placed Levi to be around the age of four or five in this fic.  
> This may become a series depending on my interest, centering around Levi when he was a child.


End file.
